mylegonetworkusersfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Users Wiki:Rules
MLN Users Wiki rules MLN Users Wiki rules The rules here are the same as they are on Most Wiki's, with a few other ones. This is a list of rules you have to follow to be permitted on this wiki. When the word “request” is used, it means that you will at first be requested to stop, and then be forced to. We will do all that we can to make it fair, and we will *never* ban someone unless it is absolutely needed. Or unless the user refuses to do it. If you think any of these are unfair, then please leave a message on an admin's Talk page Found on the homepage mylegonetworkusers.wikia.com/wiki/ Rules for all users 1.1 - Don't give away *any* personal info, such as your Home address Ect. It is Alright if you give out your first name you may not use your last. 1.2 You may not upload pictures of real-life people. It will automatically be deleted. If your face or any other ones face is blured out or covered it may or may not change This may result in a Admin meeting. 1.3 Do not you any Bad or inappropriate language in any of your edits or in the chat room. We can/will ask you to stop. If ignored This can be result in banned or block from the wiki. 1.4 Please edit on the wiki. Do not always spend all of your time on chat , messages walls , Trade shops Ect. This rule is not enforced but we need hope you edit too. 1.5 – Be kind. Try not say rude things about other people .Even if they are saying rude things to you, you do not saying rude Things back, or show signs of being angry (such as capitalize letters). If this is bothering you contact one of our active admins. 1.6 We do ask When you edit you put UserRanksNav Template in the user page 1.7– If you are suspecting a sockpupet/Duplicate Please Send a Email to one of our admin .(yoyoer1000) 1.8 You may not sockpupet. One Example is to use for RFR (Recommendation’s for Rights). If use of sockpupeting and are found will be blocked. 1.9- You must Respect every one including peoples thoughts and ideas. You must respect new admin rules and admin’s. Rules for admins These Rules apply to Admins and higher telling how they can use their powers. 2.1 – All rules apply to admins. 1.1 – 1.9 must not be ignored by admins. 2.2 –*Do not* ban a user unless Use of bad language or signaled by another admin or founder. If a user is doing something wrong that is not listed in the rules, then discuss it with all active admins, add the rule if needed, and then block the user. These rules apply for admins , and how they may use their powers. When the word admins is used in this article, it is also referring to rollbacks, though some of the rules may not be referring to rollbacks. Nevertheless, obey every rule possible. 2.1 – Rollback or Admin - Unless a page is completely SPAM, you may not delete it immediately, instead add the delete tag, and vote for it in Category talk:Candidates for deletion. If you ignore this rule, other admins have permission to revert your delete. 2.2 – Admin - Do not delete a page until it has been there for one week (seven days). Signed The Admins